1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray for collecting and/or treating decomposition fluids from a corpse and in particular to a tray for collecting and neutralising decomposition fluids from a corpse to prevent contamination of the environment.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common for dead bodies to be placed in ceremonial coffins to be buried in burial grounds or placed in mausoleums. Over time, the bodies decompose and fluids from the decomposing body may leach out of the coffin, which itself will degrade over time, and contaminate the surrounding soil and ground water and possibly extend to nearby water courses. A further environmental problem results from the use of toxic formaldehyde embalming fluids. While less toxic than previously used arsenic based embalming fluid, formaldehyde embalming fluid nonetheless is a pollutant and a known carcinogen and a strong reducing agent.
Often burial vaults comprising underground concrete chambers, are used to ensure that graves do not collapse. More recently sealed plastic burial vaults have been used to enclose coffins, such vaults incorporating means to prevent the leakage of fluids therefrom. However, such arrangements are prone to failure and may flood, increasing the risk of contamination.
More recently, due to increasing population density and pressure on land usage, land suitable for use as a burial ground has become increasingly hard to find. There is therefore a need to bury bodies more closely together, possibly burying several bodies in a single mass grave. It is also often desired to bury additional family members at the site of an existing grave.
A grave lining system to allow a plurality of coffins to be located in a single grave is disclosed in EP 1 783 303. While this provides significant advantages in terms of land usage for burial grounds, the greater number of bodies in a given area of ground increases the risk of soil and groundwater contamination. An object of the present invention is to mitigate this risk of contamination by effectively collecting and neutralising fluids resulting from the decomposition of bodies.
According to the present invention there is provided a tray comprising a hollow body for placement within or beneath a coffin for collecting and/or treating decomposition fluids from a corpse within said hollow body, wherein said tray comprises an upper wall and a lower wall defining at least one closed chamber therebetween, said upper wall being provided with at least one drainage aperture in an upper surface through which fluid collected on said outer surface of the upper wall can pass into said at least one closed chamber to be retained and/or treated therein.
Preferably said tray is substantially rectangular in shape. However, the tray may be formed in any other suitable shaped, for example square or oval, as required.
One or more reinforcing ribs may be provided extending between the upper and lower walls to strengthen the tray. Preferably at least one of said reinforcing ribs divides the interior of the tray into two or more closed chambers, each chamber being communication with at least one drainage aperture in the upper wall of the tray.
The at least one chamber may be formed to define a convoluted channel or passageway through which fluids entering said chamber are constrained to flow.
Preferably a raised lip is provided around or adjacent a peripheral edge of the upper surface of the tray to assist the collection of fluid thereon. Preferably the upper surface of the tray slopes downwardly from a peripheral region towards at least one collection region to guide fluids towards the at least one drainage aperture. The at least one drainage aperture is preferably provided at a lowermost point of said at least one collection region. Preferably the upper surface of the tray is convex in shape to guide fluids towards the at least one drainage aperture in said collection region, said collection region being provided in a central region of the upper surface.
At least two or more closed chambers may be defined within said tray, at least one separate drainage aperture being associated with each chamber. The upper surface of the tray may be formed such that the separate drainage apertures are provided at different heights.
Preferably the at least one said closed chamber contains at least one neutralising and/or treatment agent for neutralising and/or treating said fluids. The tray may contain an absorbent material, such as an open cell foam, in a lower region thereof for retaining said at least one neutralising and/or treatment agent. The at least one neutralising and/or treatment agent may comprise at least one of a fluid capable of neutralising formaldehyde embalming fluid, such as ammonia. Said at least one neutralising and/or treatment agent may comprise at least one of an anti-bacterial and/or a disinfectant agent and/or an agent for promoting anaerobic digestion. Where said tray comprises two or more chambers, each of said two or more chambers may contain a separate neutralising and/or treatment agent.
Preferably said at least one drainage aperture is provided with a non-return and/or float valve to allow fluid to pass into said closed chamber but prevent fluids and/or gases from escaping from said closed chamber through said drainage aperture.
Said at least one drainage aperture may be provided with a strainer or mesh for preventing solids from entering the at least one chamber. Said strainer or mesh may be coated or impregnated with an anti-microbial agent. Said anti-microbial agent may comprise colloidal/nano-silver.
A pressure relief valve may be provided for venting gases from said closed chamber when the gas pressure within the closed chamber exceeds the ambient pressure by more than a predetermined amount.
A membrane may be provided between said upper and lower walls to divide the interior of the tray into an upper region and a lower region, said membrane being adapted to filter biological solids from the collected fluids to retain said biological solids in said upper region while allowing liquids to pass into the lower region. Preferably said filter membrane is provided with an anti-bacterial agent.